Feather's Rain
by arual17
Summary: Un hombre sólo y melancólico. La lluvia cayendo sobre él, pero no puede limpiar su tristeza. Puede que una visita lo consiga.


Una maraña de pelos se asoma por una esquina. Mira si el ambiente está tranquilo...

¡Hola! Para quien no me conozca.

¡No me maten que me cuesta seguir viva! Para los que ya me conocen.

La vida laboral te quita mucho tiempo para... TODO. Es más, parece que sólo vivo para el trabajo... Estoy temblando con sólo pensar en cuanto comiencen las clases...

Bueno, dejo de tonterías y vamos al tema. Esto es un regalo para Ushio ¡Felicidades amiga! Sé que yo no merezco llamarme amiga... te dejo muuuuy abandonada... Pero es que no tengo tiempo de nada y... No me voy a repetir...

Está bien, sigo con el meollo. El pasado 5 de abril fue el cumple de Ushio (Que se me olvidó completamente por cierto T_T) Y le pregunté qué quería de regalo (Por supuesto, una historia) Me pidió un Rumple&Belle o un Suza&Euphie.

Y como habrán podido comprobar por el sitio donde encontraron la historia, es un Code Geass en toda regla. (Lo siento Ushio, pero sabes lo que pienso de Rumple...) Para quien no conozca la otra pareja, vean la serie de la ABC Once Upon A Time o, en español, Érase una vez... He enganchado a muuucha gente a esta serie muajajjaja

Terminando este prólogo... Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass no es mío. Demasiado sádico y triste para que lo hubiera creado yo...

* * *

_**Feather's rain**_

Hoy llueve. Me gustan los días como los de hoy.

Son días tranquilos en los que tengo tiempo de pensar. ¿En qué? Pues de todo lo que ha cambiado el país. No. No sólo el país. Sino el mundo entero.

Me mantengo de pie con la lluvia cayendo sobre mí. Resbalando sobre mi, rara vez, descubierto rostro. Mi castaño cabello pegándose a mi piel. Son días en los que puedo rememorar todo lo que he perdido y luchado para que el mundo fuese un lugar mejor. Perdido… He perdido todo por el bien del mundo.

Perdí a mi familia, mi vida, a mi mejor amigo y a mi propia identidad.

Miro hacia ese casco junto a mí, en el suelo, virado hacia mi persona, mirándome, como si me reprochase no llevarlo en estos momentos. Sentía la humedad a través de mis ropas. La capa me pesaba, recordándome su existencia. Todo me recordaba en lo que me he convertido por el bien de la humanidad.

Sólo soy un ente que camina en este mundo por su bien. Un símbolo, que lo fue antes que yo un hombre que lo arriesgó todo por un país que no era el suyo. Mi mejor amigo. Quien me mató en el momento que hundió su espada en el pecho de una mujer.

Una mujer por lo que hubiera dado todo por su felicidad. Incluso mi vida. La única. Pero se la llevaron antes de tiempo.

Miro hacia el cielo encapotado y cierro los ojos. Aún puedo verla. Su cabello rosa y sus ojos violetas. La veo sonreírme y extenderme la mano. La veo mover sus rojizos labios y escucho un susurro lejano. Aún me parece escucharla. ¿Qué es lo que dice? Suzaku… Ese nombre ya no es mío. Me fue despojado en el mismo momento en que me puse el casco y maté con mis propias manos a mi amigo, su hermano. Suzaku Kururugi ya no existe.

- Euphemia… - Susurro lastimosamente. Nunca dejará de doler el que yo siga en la Tierra, y ella no esté a mi lado. Convirtiendo todos mis días brillantes.

- Suzaku… - Escucho de nuevo mi antiguo nombre en la brisa.

- No. – Digo rotundo. – No más Suzaku. – Mi rostro, antes calmado, se endurece. – Soy Zero.

Se hizo el silencio. Sólo escuchaba la lluvia caer a mi alrededor. Dejo caer mi rostro y mis cabellos me cubren los ojos. Los abro para ver caer las gotas de lluvia que resbalan de mi empapado cabello.

- Para mí, siempre serás el adorable Suzaku. – Escucho junto a mí.

Miro hacia donde provenía la voz y mis verdes ojos se abrieron sorprendidos junto con mis labios. Allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre. Con un vestido regio blanco ondulado que le llegaba hasta el césped del monte donde me encontraba. Sus mangas terminaban en forma de pico en sus muñecas y su escote recto hacía resaltar un collar plateado que brillaba con luz propia.

Sus violáceos ojos me miraban con amabilidad. Sus labios me sonreían con amor, y su cabello rosa ondeaba con el viento, pero no se mojaba.

- ¿Euphemia? – Algo andaba mal. Su cabello no se mojaba. Ella estaba muerta. Yo mismo vi su muerte. Mis ojos, hasta ahora sorprendidos, se desilusionaron y miré a la visión entristecido. – No eres real.

Ella me miró sin perturbar la mirada, sólo sonrió un poco más, como si se estuviese divirtiendo. ¿Cómo se atrevía una visión a reírse de mí? - ¿No lo soy?

- Sólo eres una visión que viene a torturar mi ya perturbada mente. – Dije con un tono de voz neutral. Quería creer que era ella en verdad. Pero en realidad me estaba volviendo loco.

Mi hermosa visión soltó una risita que intentó ocultar con sus dedos, sin éxito. – Lulu-niisan dijo que dirías eso. Te conoce muy bien.

Escuchar el nombre de su asesino salir de sus propios labios me martilleó la cabeza y enfureció. - ¿Cómo puedes decir su nombre tan tranquilamente? ¡Él te asesinó!

Mi visión perdió su sonrisa a medida que pasaban los segundos. Me miró triste e intentó acortar la distancia de dos metros que nos separaban, pero al ver mi rostro disgustado parece ser que se lo pensó mejor y se detuvo. Ahora pienso que mis fantasmas piensan y actúan como ellos quieren, no como quiero yo. Fantástico Suzaku… ¡Digo Zero! De aquí directamente a que te pongan la camisa de fuerza.

- Él… También dijo que estarías resentido con él… Y no te culpa.

- ¿Tú no lo estás? – Mi voz salió ronca de mi garganta. No me podía creer que tuviese esta conversación.

Sonrió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza, haciendo mover sus rosáceos cabellos junto con ella. – Era la única solución posible ante lo que ocurrió. No fue su culpa. – Me miró largo y tendido y soltó la pregunta que temía que me hiciesen. - ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú para detenerme? – No supe qué contestar. Lo había pensado largo y tendido todo este tiempo y no tenía una respuesta.

No me había dado cuanta que tenía las manos agarrotadas por la fuerza que ejercía contra mis propias palmas y dedos, hasta que me relajé, vencido por mis propios fantasmas. – No lo sé… - Susurré lastimado sin atreverme a mirarla.

- Le estoy agradecida por lo que hizo. Me detuvo antes de que te cruzases en mi camino y te matase. Hizo que siguieses viviendo, y que construyeses un mundo mejor para todos.

La miré sonreír feliz y estiró los brazos hacia los lados. Queriendo mostrar la paz que nos rodeaba.

Una paz que me rodeó a mí también. Hacía tiempo que no sentía tanta paz. Sólo cuando ella estaba junto a mí. O mejor dicho, yo junto a ella. Mirándola desde detrás, protegiéndola de cualquier peligro. Cuando era feliz.

La miré lo que me parecieron horas. No podía apartar la mirada. Me fijé en algo que hizo que mis esperanzas de que en realidad estuviese allí afloraran. Sus ojos… Estaban llenos de vida. Caminé unos cuantos pasos hasta ella y rocé su mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Estaba cálida. - ¿Eres real?

Ella sonrió con un halo de misterio. - ¿Lo soy?

- ¿Acaso he muerto y has venido a buscarme?

Euphie negó con la cabeza, tocó mi mano con la suya y agarró la otra. Nos dimos las manos como hacíamos a escondidas en el palacio. Mirándonos intensamente sin agotarnos. – Aún te queda tiempo aquí.

Se acercó a mí aún más y chocó su frente con la mía. – No podía verte sufrir más por mi pérdida y luché contra viento y marea para poder venir a verte. Lelouch me ayudó incluso. – Su cantarina risa me embriagó. – Está cansado de que repita tu nombre a cada rato.

La lluvia empezó a amainar y nos miramos a los ojos. – Me estoy volviendo loco por hablar con una alucinación, pero no quiero que te vayas.

Ella mantenía la sonrisa. – Siempre estaré contigo. Te estaré protegiendo, junto a Lulu-niisan. – Se separó de repente, como si se hubiera acordado de algo importante. - ¡Por cierto! Me ha mandado un mensaje para ti. – Hizo un mohín. – El muy idiota… - Se cruzó de brazos y se giró mirando hacia el cielo. - ¡No te lo permitiré, oniisan!

El cielo respondió con un trueno, como si se estuviese riendo de ella. - ¿Qué mensaje?

Euphemia se giró de nuevo a mirarme. – Si no proteges bien a Nunally, te torturará lo que te quede de vida.

No pude evitar carcajearme. Muy propio de Lelouch. Muerto y sigue amenazándome en mis alucinaciones.

- Pero no te preocupes. – Miré a mi divertida y bella visión. – Está en buenas manos.

Se escuchó otro trueno y el semblante de mi bella princesa se tornó triste y melancólico. – Debo marcharme.

El pánico me inundó. No quería que se fuese. Era mi alucinación, ¿no? ¡No podía dejarme si yo no se lo permitía!

Sin darme cuenta, se acercó hasta mí y nuestros rostros estaban tan pegados que sentía su cálido aliento inundarme. Cerré los ojos y suspiré ante su contacto. – No lo olvides. – Susurró. – Te esperaré. Y estaremos juntos para siempre. – El contacto desapareció. – Es una promesa… - Se escuchó como un susurro.

En cuanto abrí los ojos, vi algo que me sorprendió y me hizo sonreír. Estaban lloviendo plumas blancas a mi alrededor. Extendí mi mano enguantada e intenté alcanzar una, pero al segundo se desasían en un rayo de luz blanquecina.

Caí de rodillas al húmedo césped. Había dejado de llover en cuanto ella desapareció, su tiempo límite. Y estaba rodeado de la prueba irrefutable de que ella había estado conmigo. Que la había tocado, que la había tenido entre mis brazos. Y lo más importante… Me estaría esperando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Varias décadas más tarde, Zero había muerto. Le hicieron un entierro privado, rodeado de los soldados más allegados a la embajadora Nunally. Nunca descubrieron quién fue en realidad en vida, y menos lo querían descubrir en muerte.

Se despidieron de él con los grandes honores que se merecía un héroe. Pero eso a Zero no le importaba.

Lo que le importaba, era reencontrarse con su princesa de cabellos rosados.

Le estaba esperando, como había prometido hacía tantos años, con una sonrisa y los brazos invitándole a llegar hasta ella. No se lo tuvo que pensar dos veces. Sus dedos rozaron los de Euphemia y se miraron intensamente. Dos jóvenes enamorados se habían reencontrado después de la muerte, y estarían juntos. - ¿Para siempre?

Ella asintió feliz. – Para siempre.

Los que se encontraban en la sala se sorprendieron ante la lluvia de plumas que había empezado a caer y que desaparecían en un halo de luz nada más llegar al suelo.

Se miraron los unos a los otros y sonrieron. Su símbolo seguiría vivo. Zero sobreviviría a su antecesor, que ahora podía descansar en paz y feliz.

FIN

* * *

La maraña de pelos se esconde de nuevo en la esquina.

¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Gustó?¿No? ¿Quieren matarme? ¿No? ¿Quieren torturarme? ¿No?

Lo siento... pero desde varias semanas se me antojaba una escena de Suzaku melancólico bajo la lluvia, y salió esto. Espero que me haya salido... ¿O mejor vuelvo a desparecer del mundo?

Un saludo! :)


End file.
